


Happy Hour

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Sam and y/n have the bunker to themselves.Request: Sam Winchester smut??-Anonymous 	WARNINGS: Sex without a plot, sex, smut, oral (female receiving), orgasm denial, fluff, nudity.Characters: Sam, y/n, Dean (mention + appearance at the end).A/n; safe sex





	

Warm lips pressed against your bare back.  
“Mmm” you moaned. Your eyes fluttering open, you turned around.  
“Morning babe” Sam said, tucking a loose strand of hair, behind your ear.  
“Morning” you hummed, as Sam’s lips pressed against your neck.  
Pushing your back onto the mattress, hovering over you.  
Sam’s hands cupping your boobs, his mouth moving down to the valley of your breasts.  
“Dean will hear us” you gasped out.  
“Dean is out plus when has dean being home stopped us before” Sam groaned, as his lips hovering above your stomach.  
“It’s just he always has to say something witty to say” you whined, making Sam smirk.  
Instead of saying something, Sam’s mouth wrapped around your wet heat.  
“Oh fuck” you moaned, as Sam moved his tongue.  
Your fingers gripping desperately onto the bed sheets as Sam’s sucking got faster and faster.  
Just as you were about to feel your orgasm a rise Sam pulled away, leaving you in a writhing mess.  
You let out a whimper, feeling your orgasm slowly fade away.  
“Sorry boo” Sam said, making you whine.  
“Sh” Sam groaned, as he reached over to the nightstand opening the draw and taking out a condom.  
Tearing the package open with his teeth. Taking the condom out of the wrapper.  
Putting the condom on his erect cock.  
You let out a moan as Sam thrusted in to you, his arms near your side.  
Clinging onto his biceps, as his thrust got deeper, wrapping your legs around his waist.  
Sam leaned his body height onto you, making you moan.  
“Sam” you moaned, as Sam’s lips crashed onto yours, kissing you roughly. Growling into the kiss.

Sam’s thrust got rougher, both of you and Sam’s breathing getting heavier.  
You let out a loud moan as Sam’s fingers rubbed against your clit. Breaking the heated kiss between you two, you throwed your head back against the pillow. Your finger nails digging into his skin.  
“I, fuck, Sam” you moaned, as you felt your orgasm arise.  
Sam let out a growl, as he thrusted into you again, bringing your orgasm closer.  
“Cum” Sam moaned, as your walls tightened against him.  
“Fuck” you moaned, as your orgasm took over you, your body shaking in pure pleasure.  
Sam wasn’t too far behind you giving one finale thrust before he climaxed.  
Sam thrusted into you one more time before rolling off of you.  
Taking the condom off, tying the tip off, he grabbed a tissue, wrapping the tissue around the condom and throwing it in the bin.  
Sam walked back to the bed, getting in beside you again, grabbing the side of your face, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on your cheek, just as he was about to say something the door opened.  
You let out a squeal as the door opened, dean’s head popping through the door frame.  
“I’m back, oh, oops, hope you’s two used protection” Dean said, closing the door again.  
“See” you said, pulling you flush against his chest. His hand rubbing soothing circles on your back.  
“I love you” Sam cooed, cupping your cheek.  
“I love you too” you said in awe, pressing your lips against his softly…

**Author's Note:**

> Eh! Sorry this was rushed. I promise the other Sam smut request will be better.


End file.
